peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowbound Productions
years ago) April 1983 ( years ago) (incorporated) |defunct= |founder= |founders=William Potts Rayna Huang |headquarters= |number_of_locations= |area_served= |areas_served= |key_people= |products= |brands= |production_output= |services= |revenue= |operating_income= |money= |net_income= |profit= |total_assets= |total_equity= |owner= |members= |number_of_employees= |parent= |divisions= |subsidiaries= |website=snowbound.com }} Snowbound Productions is a television production company formed in 1982 by William Potts and Rayna Huang. History In 1981, Oak Hills University students William Potts and Rayna Huang were making short films since 1976 and they wanted to distribute them across the United States. The next year, they started making short films on home video from the name "Snowball LLC". In April 1983, they officially incorporated the company. They continued to make short films until May 18, 1984, when they announced Snowball was going on television. In September 1984, they first got their short films on Xfinity. By December of that year, Snowball distributed to other countries. On January 19, 1985, unexpectedly, Matt Whittaker suggested an anime show to them. Snowball accepted and Family Cheers first aired on April 14, 1986. Snowball changed their direection to television shortly after, in May 1986. The same year, Snowball found Pennzoil.Inc. On June 9, 1986, Snowball LLC was rebranded as Snowbound Productions due to a change in direction. In 1993, Snowbound started making animated shows. Live-action shows were moved to Snowbound21. Snowbound Pictures On May 22, 2001, Snowbound announced they were going to start making movies. On August 25, 2002, Snowbound Pictures was officially formed. Their first film was released 2003. Snowbound21 In 1993, Snowbound changed its direction to animated shows, so it formed Snowbound21 to house live-action shows. Logo History Snowball LLC Logo 1 (1976?-1980?; May 16, 1995-January 1997) Logo 2 (1979) Logo 3 (1979?-1982) Logo 4 (1980-1983) Logo 5 (1985-1988) Snowbound Productions Logo 1 (1982-1985) Logo 2 (1984-1990) Logo 3 (June 5, 1987-1991) Logo 4 (March? 1991-July 10, 1999, June 30, 2012-) Nicknames: "The Print Snowglobe", "White Snowglobe" Logo: We see a black-and-white snowglobe. The words "Snowbound Productions" are on it. Variants: *In 1994, an Anima byline was added to the logo and the Snowbound text was smaller. *By 1999, the snowglobe was changed into the 1999-present print logo. *On June 30, 2012, the logo was shown on Dr. Epsilon and has been since. It now appears on 2D animated shows from Snowbound. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Rare. *Appears on shows like La La Law, Four's Company and Plastic Spoons. Logo 5 (June 26, 1999, July 17, 1999-August 16, 2006) Nicknames: "The CGI Snowglobe", "CGI Snowbound Snowglobe" Logo: We see the snowglobe. The camera slowly zooms out. The Snowbound text then zooms out onto the snowglobe, followed by the Anima byline. Variant: *Earlier versions of the logo from 1999 have the logo fade to the 1999 print logo. FX/SFX: The camera moving and zooming out and the Snowbound text appearing. Music/Sounds: An ambient noise followed by a whoosh when the camera zooms out. Availability: Common. *This logo is sometimes plastered by the 2006 logo. *Dr. Epsilon first used this logo on June 26, 1999, but the next episode used the 1991 logo. Logo 6 (August 3, 2006-) Nicknames: "The CGI Snowglobe II", "CGI Snowbound Snowglobe II" Logo: We see a house in the snow. The camera zooms out to show some snow-covered trees, and we zoom out again to reveal that it is a snow globe on a wooden table. The Snowbound Productions text shows with an Anima byline. Variants: *There is a prototype of this logo used only in late 2005. The light was more unrealistic, and the Anima byline curves onto the snowglobe instead of stays there. *In early-to-mid 2012, this logo used a variant where the Snowbound text is moved up, and the words "30 golden years" show up. FX/SFX: The camera moving and zooming out and the Snowbound text appearing. Music/Sounds: The same music from the previous logo. Availability: Common. *Some Snowbound shows from 2004 on have this logo plastered on the 1999 logo. *It can be seen on most Snowbound series since August 3, 2006. Category:Companies Category:TV Companies